vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
MARS Corporation
Mars Industries is one of the ruling mega-corporations of the galaxy and is specialized in the manufacturing of weapons, ammunition and armors. They lean more towards more traditional ballistics and natural materials, preferring the practical and affordable application of combat instead of the super bleeding edge of tech. Commanding strong and heavily armed military they are a force to be reckoned with in the galaxy. Traits Tech Mars creates weapons as a way of life. Their instruments of destruction can be seen in every corner of the galaxy and they strive each day to prove to their rival that the practical option beats the impractical. The gunslinger beats samurai. Security Mars is one of the military corporations and as such has a breathtaking amount of armaments and standing army size. Morals Mars tends to solve its problems with bullets. They have no problem with collateral damage. Quirks Mars tends to use ancient ascetics in their designs, to capture the feeling of a different time, the "Spirit of the Gunslinger" Notable Lore Mars has run multiple runs through Callous Row and have several of their transports robbed by Rook and his mercenary rebels The Shattered Legion. They have access to specific mage-killing bullets who originally belonged to the Cuixote corporation hinting at hostilities and bitter rivalry between Mars and the other corporations. As a response to the thefts Mars launched one of the runs led by General Cidd also called "Big Daddy" Cidd, he led his forces through there. Mars sent a unit specifically to retrieve the rebel leader but the denizens of the row did not give him up or hand him over. They left several wounded but no dead except on their own side. The tense moment was disarmed by another corporate figure from the TALARIS corporation known as Kei Noriaki. They struck some kind of deal that ended the hostilities for the moment. Recently a skirmish between Mars forces and Cuixote took place on the streets of the row leaving many dead from both sides. Thanks to the mediating from Mayor Coach Eric a ceasefire and evac was eventually ordered. Notable MARS aligned characters *General Cidd - A staunch and strict military figure. *Leiutenant Lynn - Formerly loyal to Mars but betrayed her superior Cidd. *Celeste - Formerly worked for the Mars corporation but was reprogrammed by Dr. Cellulose Universe to serve her as a security and medical droid. *Desmond - Used to be in the genetically modified soldiers program as a child. Now and Ex-SOLDIER his loyalty to the Mars corporation today is near non-existent. Gallery Arcad CR Dec 14th 2019 33 Faye and injured Lieutenant .jpg|Faye and the injured Leiutenant Lynn Arcad CR Dec 14th 2019 51 Lieutenant Lynn.jpg|Leiutenant Lynn is treated at the clinic Arcad CR Dec 14th 2019 15 General 'Big Daddy' Cidd.jpg|General 'Big Daddy' Cidd Arcad CR Dec 14th 2019 16 General Cidd and Harrison.jpg|General Cidd and Mr. Harrison Arcad CR Dec 14th 2019 20 General Cidd, Harrison (Howlcifer) and K (StealthRG).jpg|General Cidd speaking to Mr. Harrison and Kei Noriaki Arcad CR Dec 14th 2019 25 K (StealthRG) and General Cidd.jpg|Kei Noriaki and General Cidd Arcad CR Dec 14th 2019 27 General Cidd, Harrison (Howlcifer) and K (StealthRG).jpg|General Cidd speaking to Kei Noriaki, Mr. Harrison in the background. Category:Callous Row Lore